SS belt God
SS belt God is een serie filmpjes, die op het moment 9 filmpjes telt( Het is gewoon buitengewoon vreselijk uit de hand gelopen, RedJiggly), die begonnen zijn in een film op Youtube waarin het lid SuperSean het nummer belt dat een kunstenaar had gemaakt wat de voicemail van god zou moeten voorstellen. SS belt God Dit is het originele over SS die God belt. Het is gemaakt met het mobieltje van SS op een bureau. Hij belt het nummer van 'God' op. Dit nummer kun je vinden in de speciale uitgave: SS belt God: Director's Cut. Nadat God gebeld is, is SS teleurgesteld en zegt: Epic fail. Het brabantse accent van SuperSean, het mobieltje dat dichtklapt, en dat SS een pgm lid is maakt dit filmpje een groot succes voor spoofs. God belt SS Toen het filmpje: 'SS belt God' in de lucht was, werd daarna heel snel een vervolg gemaakt, genaamd: 'God belt SS'. Deze video is van AnimeArmadillo die het leuk vond een spoof van het filmpje te maken. 'God belt SS' is absurd en slaat nergens op, maar wordt langzamerhand populairder dat dan 'SS belt God'. Tys belt SS Dit epic filmpje van RedJiggly is nog een spoof op het origineel. Nadat God en SS elkaar hebben gebeld wilt Tys SS opbellen. Natuurlijk is dit net zo grappig als de andere keren. Een van de belanrijkste dingen die gezegd worden is:"Blame -god- dus het is jouw schuld" Wie belt Wie? (zomgwtf remix) Het derde filmpje is opnieuw gemaakt door Armagdon. Dit filmpje heeft veel muziek in zich zitten door het instrument: Het mobieltje. Het lijkt erop dat SS zijn mobiel stuk wilt hebben, dat zegt hij ook door het filmpje heen; "SS, dus het is jou schuld!" The Call for the Apocalypse Dit is het vierde filmpje in de SS belt God serie, gemaakt door RedJiggly. Hierin wordt de scene waarin SS het mobieltje dichtklapt getoond, en daarna een instortend gebouw. Op het eind wordt de tekst "When in doubt, blame Tys. Dus het is jouw schuldt." herhaald. Met dit filmpje laat RedJiggly nog een keer goed zien hoe destructief mobieltjes zijn, vooral in de handen van SuperSean, die ze veel te hard dichtslaat. Maar eigenlijk is dat natuurlijk de schuld van Tys, zoals alles. God Belle belt God SS Dit is gemaakt door Majora. Hier belt God Belle God SS en op het einde zegt hij: Epic fail, SS. Dit filmpje is een zware fail. A call from God Het derde filmpje gemaakt door Armagdon, wat geinspireerd is door The Call for the Apocalypse. Hierin ontploft de aarde nadat SuperSean het mobieltje dichtslaat. Op het eind wordt de Blame Tys zin weer gezegd. Blame Tys Het tweede filmpje dat is gemaakt door Majora. Aangezien hij de eerste vond failen, was het tijd voor de Blame Tys Hardcore Mix. Enjoy, en vergeet niet... Blame Tys! Er zijn nu ook twee filmpje van God Pictochat en God speelt wvw! Ze komen snel, stay tuned! Categorie:Bekende uitspraken